


Don't mess with us, little brother!

by Sionna_Raven



Series: Background fics to 'Snacks and Letters' [28]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-09
Updated: 2011-07-09
Packaged: 2017-10-21 04:40:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/221014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sionna_Raven/pseuds/Sionna_Raven
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sirius tries to talk reason with Regulus. For what it's worth.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't mess with us, little brother!

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Little Notes Back And Forth](https://archiveofourown.org/works/220860) by [salazar_kat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/salazar_kat/pseuds/salazar_kat). 



Remus has plucked the sign off James' back. James laughed.

“How very original. We'll see who has the last laugh.”

“Not Snivelly, that's for sure.” I agree, but somehow the wording felt creepy. I shrug, pointless threat. There's something that worries me more. It's not Snivellus' handwriting.

After lessons I see Regulus standing near the front door, alone.

“What do you think you're doing, little brother?”

Regulus glares daggers at me.

“Just a laugh, that's what you call it, isn't it? Not so funny when the joke's on your lot?”

“It was petty, but that's not the point. Don't meddle with others people's business! It has nothing to do with you.”

“Oh, now you're telling me what to do, big brother? I stand by my friends. That's what I do!”

“Reconsider your choice of friends. Snivellus isn't the right kind. Reggie, listen.... They didn't notice. James thinks it was Snivellus.”

“His name is Severus for your information.”

“Snape. All right? Keep out of it. I can't stop James, when you attack first!”

“I don't need your protection. I'm not afraid of you or your friends. Neither is Severus. Why should we? We're Dark Wizards, aren't we?”

He turns to leave. I grab him at the shoulder. He cringes.

“Regulus wait. I don't want you to get hurt. And I know you're not...”

“But that's what you call us, all of us. Dark Wizards, Slytherin snakes. It's your excuse to do whatever you like. Cheap excuse, you should know better. Severus is no more a Dark Wizard than you are or I am.” He's hissing like a snake. “Why can't you be honest at least? It's all because of that Muddleborn girl, Evans. As far as I'm concerned Potter can have her. Severus would much be better off without her.”

I actually agree with him about Evans. James is not himself anymore. It isn't fun anymore.

“I simply warn you. If you don't stay out of the fights, I can't guarantee....”

“Stick with Potter. You always do. I don't care!”

A group of other Slytherins comes up the dungeon stairs. Regulus breaks away and joins them. I watch him leave the entrance hall.

I've got to find a way to make Snape stay away from my brother. I've got to!


End file.
